Mariposas
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: —¿Mateo? —el rubio lo miro por el rabillo del ojo— ¿Te he contado el significado de las mariposas? Alzo la mirada. —Creo que no. Chema le explica a Matthew el significado de las mariposas. MexCan y un trio de chismosos.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himayura Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Maple, mucho maple y un trio de metiches.

Hace tanto tiempo sin verlos mis queridos lectores, pero para recompensarlos les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió gracias a las Mariposas Monarcas que unen para bien a mi Chema y a Matthew.

.

.

.

**Mariposas.**

Camino un poco entre los oyameles, bebiendo lentamente su atole de masa, paso la palma de su mano en los troncos rugosos de los árboles que aún se encontraban desnudos, sin ninguna mariposa en sus troncos. No faltaba mucho para que esas bellas criaturas llegaran a la reserva para pasar el invierno y reproducirse en primavera.

Contemplar los arboles cubiertos de esas majestuosas criaturas era todo un honor y a la vez un placer. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ser elegido por esas mágicas criaturas y compartir ese honor con él.

—_Bonjour_ Chema.

Lo contempló: sus rubios cabellos ondulados, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos azul profundo como el mar, su sonrisa… todo en él le parecía perfecto.

Tan hermoso como una mariposa.

—Hola Mateo —lo estrecho entre sus brazos, depositando un suave beso sobre esos apetitosos labios—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? —hizo puchero— Pude haber ido a recogerte.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

—¡Y vaya sorpresota que me has dado, cariño!

El canadiense se puso como jitomate. Aunque llevaban tiempo saliendo aún no se acostumbraba a tener demasiada atención del mexicano.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—Me encantaría.

Anduvieron entre los arboles un buen rato viendo como las mariposas llegaban en grupo y se posaban en su árbol. José María se trepo a un oyamel e invito a su rubio que hiciera lo mismo. Matthew negó suavemente con la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a esas actividades.

—Dame tu mano.

—No sé cómo subir sin caerme.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

—Ok —suspiro—. Si me resbalo y me caigo no te rías, por favor.

—¡Lo prometo! —sonrió— Ahora, me haría el honor de darme su mano.

El rubio escalo el árbol un poco y ofreció su mano a su novio. El moreno tomo la mano de Matthew y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba trepado en el oyamel sentado en las piernas de su pareja. Bajo la mirada, intentando ocultar el gran sonrojo de su rostro.

—¿Mateo? —el rubio lo miro por el rabillo del ojo— ¿Te he contado el significado de las mariposas?

Alzo la mirada.

—Creo que no.

—Cada mariposa es el alma de una persona fallecida que regresa a visitar a los vivos.

—¿Un alma…?

—Mi padre me conto cuando era pequeño que las almas de los guerreros que morían en combate regresaban a la tierra en forma de mariposas o colibríes en estas fechas… ¿Sabes en que mes estamos?

—En noviembre… —su voz se apagó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral— ¡Día de muertos!

—Exacto —sonrió ladino—. Parece que tenemos un niño aplicado por aquí y se merece un premio.

—Eh…

Tomo entre sus manos ese rostro y le planto un beso suave que convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

—Te amo Mateo.

—_Je t´aime_ José…

—¡_Bloody hell_, aleja tus sucias manos de Matthew bastardo del Tequila!

—¡Yo también lo quiero suegro!

El rubio por la sorpresa casi resbala del árbol pero el moreno atrapo su cintura antes que esto sucediera y terminara tendido en el pasto. Recuperado de la impresión, el rubio le reclamo al inglés.

—¡Arthur, ya no soy un niño!

—¡Ese bastardo solo quiere aprovecharse de ti!

—_Mon cher_, deja de ser tan celoso con nuestro _ petit_.

—¡No es nuestro hijo, es solo mío!

—Eso es lo que tu quisieras —sonrió burlón.

—¡_Shut up wind bastard_, Matthew es solo un niño!

—Sabes que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

—¡Baja de ese árbol en este instante, Matthew!

—No se puede con este hombre —suspiro cansado.

—Hola suegra… digo Francia.

—_Boujour mexique_…

—¡Matthew te voy a dar hasta tres, uno… dos…!

—¡Arthur, aquí el único que se comparta como niño eres tú!

—¿Han decidido la fecha de la boda y cuantos hijos piensan tener?

—Con Mateo me aviento unos seis hijos.

—¡_Wind__ bastard_, no le des ideas al bastardo!

—_¡Ha ha ha The hero is here!_

—¡Que haces aquí gordo emancipado!

—¿Iggy que pasa?

—El bastardo de México se quiere aprovechar de Matthew.

—¿Matthew? —se rascó la nuca, pensativo— ¿Quién es Matthew?

—¡Es tu hermano, idiota!

—¡_Joshep_ no puedo creer que hayas escogido a Matt y no al Hero!

—El único que me mueve el tapete es tu carnal, así que ni le muevas.

—¡_Joshep, why_!

Alfred empezó con su melodramática actuación digna de un óscar. Ambos sabían que solo lo hacía para molestar. El gringo estaba en una relación con Inglaterra.

—¿Quieres ir por unos tamalitos con su atole?

—Vamos… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Ambos los buscaron con la mirada y los encontraron atrapados en un mar de mariposas monarcas que llegaban de las tierras nevadas a los bosques templados.

—No te preocupes, un poco de naturaleza no le hace mal a nadie.

—¿Chema, lo de los hijos solo era broma, verdad?

—Claro que es broma, amor —le acomodo el rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja—. Quisiera unos 10 pero con 6 me conformo.

—¡Que! —grito asustado.

—Bueno que sean dos —tomo su mano—. Ahora vamos por esos tamales que muera de hambre.

El canadiense asintió, dos hijos estarían bien.

.

.

.

Notas.

Las mariposas monarcas que llegan a México vienen de la zona ubicada entre las Rocallosas y los Grandes Lagos en Canadá, bajan por la Sierra Madre Oriental, entran al Antiplano por las montañas más bajas y llegan a los estados de México y Michoacán.

Durante su viaje y estancia en México se cortejan y reproducen los ejemplares adultos y nace la generación que volara en marzo hacia Canadá.

La llegada de las mariposas coincide con la celebración de día de muertos en la mayoría de las ocasiones –me lo dijo un lugareño en uno de mis viajes–.

En México se tiene la creencia que las mariposas y los colibríes son las almas de las personas fallecidas que vienen de visita el día de muertos.

¡Pinche México, como él no los va a tener quiere un montón de hijos!

Me voy antes que un ruso, un gringo, un inglés vengan por mi cabeza por andar escribiendo esto.


End file.
